<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beasts of Dominance, Birds of Song by the_hearteater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332295">Beasts of Dominance, Birds of Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater'>the_hearteater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom(?!???)! Lauren, F/M, Femdom (?), Fluff and Smut, Is this hot? Idk man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub(?)! Kieran, go figure, idk how to phrase everyting, pls dont bully me, poetic smut(?), poetry?, sexy time i guess, wrote this in school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet, cold night surrounds the two beasts within the cave.<br/>Despite their differences, they get along,<br/>yet they are more similar than they thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beasts of Dominance, Birds of Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the original draft in school...<br/>I NEED EP 51 NOW</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the daylight bleeds into night, a red-breasted robin and a cerulean warbler huddled for warmth on a quiet branch. A nearby cave hidden out of sight holds a secret rendezvous between the bright and the dark side of the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red vixen and the grey wolf play a deadly game of hide and seek with a pack of hyenas. The vixen, an enchanting yet feisty creature that rules the day spring. The grey wolf wears a hyena hide and climbs the ranks of the hierarchy while digging for the truth in the dark shadows of twilight; it is he who rules the owl light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beautiful yet fragile, they guard their hearts with walls made of concrete and stone. Yet with one flick of a hand in the correct spot, their walls crumble and fall like snowflakes in winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two beasts groom each other, despite their differences. Red with blue, gold with turquoise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren’s hands entwined with Kieran’s midnight blue hair. Her soft pink lips peppered his neck with small kisses, showering them with affection, with an occasional nip or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An intense hunger surged through Kieran’s core as Lauren started to work her magic on him. He held her in his arms as a flurry of kisses covered every part of her face and neck. It was an insatiable hunger, an unstoppable force. The wolf-self morphed into something else… the wolf held a lion within it, and its hunger is increasing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vixen was no longer a fox, but a lioness took its place within that surface. Powerful and savage, her mouth met him, forming a bridge between the two dimensions. As intoxicating as wine and as sweet as honey, her kisses were like a drug to him, something that he can never get enough of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her, his kisses were like the sweet bubbling waters from the springs of life, and she was the thirsty runaway in the middle of a desert, drinking it greedily. The more she drank, the more she craved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each touch was like fire and electricity, an exhilarating but dangerous duo. Long slender fingers roamed the mountains and valleys of her, producing a gush of heat throughout her body. She wanted more, she needed more. With each touch from him, her body reacted in such embarrassing want; it was as if someone had attached puppet strings to her and controlled her, for she didn’t recognise the movements of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>A melodious cry spills from her lips; his name. Such a beautiful voice, not even the sweet Christine Daaé could compare to her. His one and only Rose of Sharon; the only one who saw the light within and embraced it. She was the lily that grows in the dark valleys of his heart, </span><b>HIS</b> <span>lily of the valley.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the many things that she loved about him was his darker-than-night hair. Long and silky smooth, it reminded her of the rivers from her memories. His eyes are a stunning blue, like the colour of sapphires and the bright sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers moved expertly, slowly and carefully undressing the rest of her, mimicking the peeling of petals on a quiet demure rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his lips on one of the tips of her peaks, he suckles on it, nibbling and licking the pink erect point as he fondled the other breast before doing the same to it. He then started to kiss every inch of her, the kisses slowly making their way down to her abdomen and eventually her wet thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathy sighs and moans were fuel to his fire, burning steadily with passion and love. The richness of his erotic voice drove the remaining cold of the night away as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As slick trickled down her thighs, Lauren decided that she must turn the game of teasing into her favour. Swallowing a whine of need, she grinds her hips against Kieran’s concealed spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As need burned into dominance, the fox demanded the wolf’s surrender. But it smirked, interested with the sudden change of authority. Not backing down, he challenged her authority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers skimmed over his torso, chiselled and carved like the ivory sculptures of the famed Greek hero Achilles. She toyed with him; nibbling his earlobes, sensually touching him, leaving love bites and running her moist tongue in sensitive places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fought back with his hands, flipping her into a position to his advantage and slowly untangling her with his fingers. Thrusting and scissoring her, Lauren’s moans increased tenfold as her back arched towards Kieran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold floor of the cave no longer registered within Lauren’s mind, for all she thought was surviving the deep ocean, clutching on to anything to keep her afloat, anything to keep her from drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire in her wasn’t the only thing that was bothering her. The sight of the grey wolf still half-dressed taunted her. He knows what she wants from him, yet he drags the prize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a helpful surge of strength from Ares, Lauren overthrew Kieran and topped him. Crimson streaks tickled his face as Lauren relieved him of his clothing, tossing them aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her turn to have fun now. She took her sweet time to mess with him, licking and stroking the twitching member. Kieran’s agony was her amusement as she savoured the groans of want from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, warmth enveloped Kieran’s manhood. He let out a loud moan as Lauren increased her speed. But when he was going to cum, she slid out of his reach. A discontented look plastered his face as she smirked in triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was her revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is at her mercy, and she demanded obedience from him. Lowering his pride, he obeyed her orders as she continued to torture him, keeping him at the edge. The change in roles was refreshing to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kieran begged for her cavern, and she gave it to him, freeing him from his pain. Every beg from his lips was a sweet symphony to her ears. He released upon her orders and she rewarded him with her nectar, which he lapped it up. Lauren stroked his face and gave him the kiss of life, filled with such fiery passion and love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they went on, the robin and the warbler sang in perfect harmony, despite it being night. Aphrodite gave her blessings to them before slipping away unnoticed. Her work here is done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As dawn breaks, the only sign that proved the presence of the birds was the gentle swaying of the branch.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day spring=Daylight</p><p>Owl time=Twilight</p><p> </p><p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!! :&gt;&gt; &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>